My Inner Demons - GurenxShinya
by Netheria Projects
Summary: The two generals of the Demon Academy first started off as enemies, but now Guren is beginning to have second thoughts about Shinya. However Shinya, starting to think that Guren is severing his friendship with him.
1. Prologue

"Shinya dear! Where is my uniform?!" My significant other yelled.

"I washed it, did you check the closet?" I shouted back while pouring coffee into a mug and then added a spoon of sugar into the cup. I stirred it then layed the spoon onto the plate.

"Oh! Thank you!" Guren shouted dully, he must of been mad at himself for not checking the obvious place first.

After a few minutes he came out of the room dressed while adjusting his collar and then pulled on his gloves. I handed him the cup of coffee and turned away to put the two dirty dishes, but Guren spun me back around and planted a firm kiss onto my lips. I was stunned that he was doing this quickly in the morning, he pulled me closer and I kissed him back. I broke away the kiss to breath for air and then put the dishes into the dishwasher. Guren took a sip of his coffee and he smiled, "See you at work Shinya!" He winks like it was nothing and left.

"Y-Yeah... just bring back the cup, you are gaining a collection of mugs on your desk lately. If you don't, there won't be coffee tomorrow, we are out of mugs." I mumbled.

It wasn't always like this. Here is our story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading, I'll be trying to upload the chapter today. Best Wishes!

\- Ryudo (Call me Rai)


	2. Chapter 1 - Bang!

I'll try to give you a word count and maybe some fluff or smut warning, who knows.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gah! Shinya!" Guren scowled at me and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I sighed and dropped the papers on his desk, "I told you, you had another stack left! However..." I summoned my cursed gear then measured the papers with it and smiled, "It's only over have of Byakkomaru! So cheer up Guren!"

Guren gave me an even uglier scowl, if that was possible, and shoved me away, "Get out."

I huffed and turned away and began to walk to the door, "You aren't going to pull an allnighter area you?"

Guren clicked his tongue and didn't look up from his work, "So what if I do, got a problem with that?"

"I do have a problem with that Guren, it's bad on your health." I gave him a worried look.

"You aren't my mother, Shinya." Guren said flatly.

I walked back over to him and turned his chin towards me, "So? As your best friend, I'm telling you to get a good night's sleep!"

Guren narrowed his eyes and slapped my hand away, "Well, I am telling you as your boss, I don't take orders from a baka like you!"

I gasped dramatically and touched my heart, "Did you just a call me a baka?!"

Guren huffed, "So what if I did call you a baka, baka!"

Yeah, he must be tired, he didn't even catch my joke. I sighed and pointed my cursed gear at the stake of papers and aimed, "Bang." I pulled the trigger and Byakkomaru clobbered the pile of papers like prey. They turned into ash in an instint.

Guren gawked at me and slowly pulled his sword out and lunged at me, "You jerk! How dare you!" I side stepped and slammed Byakkomaru down on his head. Guren grunted then kicked my legs out from under me. Byakkomaru went flying and Guren appeared over me, there was a sound of metal hitting the ground and I saw the blade of my cursed gear in the floor next to my head. A cut appeared on Guren's cheek and blood dripped onto my own cheek. Good boy Byakkomaru. Guren grinned, "Now, how should I punish you... oh the choices I could do to you!"

I opened my mouth to speak but the door to his office opened, I glanced over and saw Shinoa. She blushed and looked away, "N-Never mind!" She quickly left and I looked back at Guren, he sighed and leaned back. Guren drew his hand through his hair, muttered something, then standing up and walked back to his desk, "Leave," He growled, "You look hideous."

I quickly got up and retrieved Byakkomaru before turning to him, "I'm not a mirror Guren." I said dryly and sing of metal rang through the air. I turned my head and saw Guren's sword in the wall, I felt a warm feeling on one of my cheeks and I touched my cheek and drew back blood. I blinked surprised and glanced back at Guren. His eyes were burning with rage.

"Get. Out. Now." His teeth were gritted and his hands were balled in fists on his desk where he was sitting.

I sighed and left, What go him so angry? Did I do something wrong? Maybe burning his papers were a bit too much.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey! Thanks for reading! I know this was short but know, the chapters will be a bit longer! Some of this might be a bit out of character, but I want to tell you that I am not well acquainted with Seraph of the End. I was asked to do a fanfiction on Gureshin by my friend so read a few oneshots and fanfictions to get an idea and grasp of this.

Also, thank you for reading my horrible grammar and sentence errors! I suck at English! It isn't my first language, but that shouldn't be an excuse! Ha!

\- Ryudo


	3. Chapter2 - Weird Flecks - Guren POV

If you were wondering (Probably not), about what was going on in Guren's head, here you go!

Word Count: 600

Warnings: You already read last's chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gah! Shinya!" I scowled at him. I seriously thought I caught up on everything for once but here he comes waltzing right in with a radiant look on his face, with another damn load of papers!

Shinya sighed and dropped the papers on my desk. Thud! "I told you, you had another stack left, but hey..." He cuts off and his cursed appeared in his hand. The fair haired male measured the stack of papers he just brought in. Shinya smiled at me and my heart stopped for a second. God dammit, his smile, it's the brightest thing in the world. I love it. "It's only over half of Byakkomaru!"

I gave him an even worse scowl to cover up the beginning to creep up smile on my face, "Get out." I shoved him roughly away.

Shinya huffed and turned, he walked away then stopped, "You aren't going to pull an all-nighter are you?"

I clicked my tongue and didn't look up, "So what if I do, got a problem with that?"

"That's bad on your health, Guren." Shinya sang softly.

God dammit Shinya. Why do you have to do this to me? "You aren't my mom, Shinya." I scoffed.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my chin and my head turned to beautiful blue eyes. "So? As your best friend... I am telling you to get a good night's sleep!"

Too close! Way too close! I quickly slapped his hand away from my chin, "Well I'm telling you as your Boss, I don't take orders from a Baka like you!"

Shinya gasped, "Did you just call me a Baka?!"

I rolled my eyes, good grief, he gets hurt too easily. "So what if I did call you a Baka, Baka!"

Something changed in my best friend's eyes, he glanced down at my papers, "Bang." FWOOSH! Suddenly there was a smell of burnt ashes in my office.

I stared down and gawked, He just didn't! That! AHHH! I lunged at him but he quickly moved aside and I get slammed in the head with something. I shook my head quickly then kicked Shinya's legs out from under him. I leaned over him and he looked at me with a pained look on his face. I felt a sting near my cheek and then a drop of blood dripped onto Shinya's perfect skin. "Now how should I punulish you... oh the choices!" Don't mess with him... don't mess with him.

Shinya opened his mouth to speak but the doors to my office opened and I glanced over and saw Shinoa. Her eyes widened and I sighed. Crap! "N-Never mine! I'm soo sorry!" She quickly left and I looked back down at Shinya and ran my hand through my hair and sat up. "Just great..." I muttered. I looked back down at Shinya and got up, I walked over to my desk and sat down. I brushed some of the burnt paper off my desk, "Leave." I growled and looked at him, "You look hideous."

Shinya got up and picked up Byakkomaru who was impaled into my office floor. Another thing I need to get fixed. "I'm not a mirror, Guren." Shinya said dryly.

That's it! That punk! I threw my sword like a spear and a sound of metal sang through the air. I gritted my teeth and my hands got cold from balling them. Shinya glanced back at me and I saw blood beginning to bleed from his cut I must of made from throwing my sword at him. "Get. Out. Now."

Shinya sighed and quickly left. The door shuts and I relaxed, I let out an exhausted sigh and stood up to retrieve my sword. "Shinya... I'm so sorry. I just can't have you too close to me, in fear she might hurt you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey! Thanks for reading. I put more thought into this one since I had more time to write this one. I hope you are ok with this new Guren and Shinya. I'm trying my best to keep them in character but it's hard! I'll be updating this, this week or next week. Thanks for my one reader!

\- Ryudo


	4. Chapter 3 - Revenge

Thank you for reading! I have 9 reads and that means a lot even I it's just a few people. There will be some smut around chapter 5 so stay tuned.

Warning: None.

Word Count: 1130

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinya's P.O.V

I looked back at the door of Guren's office and sighed. Was it something I said to him? I hope not, I really don't want our friendship to end like this. Ahhh! I want to go back and give him a hug but Guren is on the edge already. Honestly, he can be a clueless moron... I tapped my pointer fingers together and ran then ran my hand through my hair and flipped it a bit to get it out of my face. I glanced to the side and saw Shinoa, "What were you two doing?!" She piped.

I looked away, "Nothing. I just blew up his paper work."

"You what?!" Shinoa yelled.

"I blew up his paper work. It's as simple as it sounds okay? Do I need to spell it out for you, dear sister?" I looked back at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... just don't make it a habit of that." She huffed and she looked away.

I flicked my hand and began to walk away, "I'm going to bed, see you later." I walked down the hallway and then found my way out of the building.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning

"I think we should attack here, there is no nobles around that area. Perhaps if I distract them and have you flank them, we can get at least a few dozen blood suckers dead. It's our best bet." Guren spoke in his general voice. I tapped the table and sighed. "If we do a surprise attack here they might call in reinforcements but at least we can do some damage to them." I spun the pen I was holding on the table and then flicked it across the table. "Shinya!"

I glanced up and Guren glared at me, "Are you listening or not?!" I blinked at him and faked a smile, "Yes, I'm all ears. Go on, Gurey Senpai." The rest of the people in the room cracked some smiles but Guren glared at them and their smiles faded into a stern glare at me. "Well isn't this just sad... I'm only trying to lighten the mood and I get glared at." I flicked my hand absently and Guren glared at me even more, if that was possible.

"You... baka! All you do is make our meetings like some joke!" Guren hissed.

"Yeah so? I mean. Why don't we try a new plan. Vampires are smart, give some credit to them, Guren. They will see right through our attack if we attack them like this. Why don't we lure them into a trap. I can snipe them easily-"

"Yeah and what happened the last time? You almost killed me!"

"I said I was sorry. Byakkomaru said he was sorry too."

"Pfft! Your demon likes to do his own thing! Tell it to scratch a poll or something. Feed it tuna and call it a good cat!" The other generals looked at each other uneasy. I turned my head away and let out a heavy sigh. "That's what I thought. Good boy, Shinya."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere in Shinjuku

"Ready Shinya?" Guren looked at me and I nodded.

"Just don't do anything stupid okay?" I muttered.

Guren grinned, "Like I'll do anything like that." He jumped down from the building and I watched him zoom in on the group of vampires. I watched the vampires lock in on him and Guren slashed down a few before our group surrounded them. Yuu and Shinoa lured a vampire out from the group and I aimed. I was about to shoot before I saw a flash of blonde, Hold on... what is he doing here?! Yuu hugged the Blondie and Shinoa patted him on the back. The hell? I jumped down and walked over to them. Yuu spun around and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't shoot him, Shinya." Yuu spoke harshly. "I know what you think, but you can trust him!"

"I'm not concerned about that! I'm more concerned about why the living hell is he doing here!" I snarled and the Blondie drew his sword out. It turned red and I pointed my cursed gear at him, "Stand down, vampire. I told you I wasn't here to blast you."

Yuu turned back to the Blondie and pleaded with him, "Mika, trust me, Shinya is a honest man. Put your sword away." The Blondie tipped his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Give me your sword, I don't want you back stabbing us." I lowered my cursed gear and Mika hesitated for a long time before handing his sword to me.

Yuu smiled and hugged him before Mika looked at Shinoa. I stabbed the vampire and Mika hissed in pain. "That was for Guren. You can keep your sword, I wanted to injure you with something that wasn't cursed gear."

Yuu blinked rapidly before taking Mika's sword out of his partner and he glared at me, "The heck! You said you weren't going to hurt him!"

I shrugged, "He hurt my best friend, I am sure you would of done the same."

Shinoa looked at Mika and then back at me, "Shinya..." She looked at me with that look when she knows what she thinks I did it for. I hated that look, she is wrong. I did that merely out of revenge and nothing else.

Mika coughed and blood splattered onto the ground, Shoot, I might of miss judged how much I shoved that sword into his gut. Oops.

"Mika! Hang on, I'll give you some of my blood." Yuu began to unbutton his uniform. His partner shoved him away and shook his head. Mika rubbed his mouth and blood stained his white gloves.

"It's fine... I deserved it." Mika rasped before looking at me dully. Now I know why Yuu fell for this boy... he is beautiful.

I looked away and heard behind me, "Just what you are doing... Shinya."

I looked behind me and saw Guren, he has blood all over him, but I was guessing it was more of the vampire's than his own. I gave him a fake smile, "Talking? Care to join?"

Guren narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Mika. "Who stabbed him?"

I raised my hand, "I did! Did I do a good job?"

"Tch, no. It looks a bit messy. Next time slice off his head." Guren huffed and I smiled brightly.

"Okay Master! I'll try harder next time." I clapped my hands together and bowed.

"Stop that Shinya. It sounds... revolting." Guren turned up his nose and glowered at Mika.

"My bad! Sorry to disappoint you." I pressed.

"Shinya!"

"Okay."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Thanks for reading! Enjoy your day! I'll be updating later this week maybe.

\- Ryudo


End file.
